The Evil Within
by eidelweissen
Summary: Traducción autorizada por Kiya-sama, autora del one-shot. El Dr. Kenzô Tenma, un brillante neurocirujano, ha sido acusado de una serie de asesinatos que no cometió. En su búsqueda para destruir al 'Monstruo sin nombre', Johan, Tenma deberá sacrificar mucho más que su humanidad; pues el atractivo asesino tiene algunas lecciones que instruir al joven médico. Johan/Tenma.


**Historia original de Kiya-sama (inglés):**

kiyasama monster / The_Evil_Within . htm

* * *

Hará ya unos seis años que traduje este one-shot con el permiso de la autora y lo publiqué en una abandonadísima cuenta a la que ya no quiero ni asomarme. He decidido rescatar la historia y corregir la traducción para resubirla aquí, puesto que todos quienes comentaron parecían haberla disfrutado tanto como yo misma. Sin duda la labor merece la pena, más aún cuando en el fandom de Monster no abunda el slash.  
Agradezco de nuevo a la autora por permitir que publique su creación en otra lengua y a todos quienes se detengan a leerla.

 **Advertencias: contenido sexual explícito, violación, angustia y sadismo.** Lee bajo tu propia responsabilidad.

* * *

 **The Evil Within**

Su aliento rápido y entrecortado llenó el silencio mortífero a su alrededor. Sus manos temblaban sobre el gatillo de la pistola; ansiando, deseando, _anhelando_ apretarlo y terminar de una vez lo que había empezado diez años atrás. Sus pasos resonaban con un eco vacío a lo largo del pasillo, y su vista buscaba algo de claridad en la penumbra envolvente. Pero no necesitaba ver con los ojos lo que sus otros sentidos habían captado hacía minutos. Sabía que el hombre que buscaba estaba allí, en ese mismo edificio, a tan sólo unos pies de distancia. Su presa lo estaba provocando, desafinándole a acercarse, a apretar el gatillo, a terminarlo todo aquí y ahora.

 _Venga a por mí, Dr. Tenma…_

Era una voz engañosamente dulce. Una voz que había tomado y cambiado la vida de muchos a lo largo de los años. Era la voz de la muerte, y el doctor estaba más que dispuesto a encararla por última vez.

 _Venga… a verlo… el monstruo que hay en mí… ha crecido… y crecido… Y CRECIDO_

—¡Aargh! —empuñó la pistola para apuntar a la enorme sombra que se le arrojaba encima. Rápidamente apretó el gatillo y la explosión llenó el silencio vacío. Con la presión del disparo se tambaleó, algo debilitado, perdiendo por poco el equilibrio. Su cuerpo temblaba con la mera idea de haber cazado al fin al 'monstruo'.

Se dejó caer de rodillas, esforzándose para calmar sus latidos desbocados mientras intentaba captar el sonido familiar de otro corazón muriendo. Pero todo lo que escuchó, aún con mayor horror, fueron los pasos firmes y seguros de alguien que se le acercaba. Levantó la cabeza y abrió los ojos con incredulidad, buscado en la densa penumbra.

No… ¡No! ¡Había matado a Johan! ¡Tenía que haberlo hecho! ¡Era imposible que hubiese fallado el disparo!

—Mi querido Doctor Tenma…

Desde las sombras, como revelándose al público, un par de exquisitos zapatos negros entraron a escena. Sus pantalones marrón claro y de corte hecho a medida se ajustaban a la perfección al contorno de su dueño, estrechándose en su cintura esvelta junto a una impecable camisa negra enfundada en su torso ancho. Una chaqueta marrón a juego vestía sus hombros igualmente trabajados. Cuando las facciones arrebatadoramente bellas del joven se hicieron al fin visibles, Kenzô Tenma sintió que su corazón se detenía e inspiró con brusquedad.

—Mi queridísimo Doctor Tenma —dijo con gentileza, arrodillándose para envolver en sus dos manos las mejillas del mayor.

Su mirada, de un azul tan brillante como frío, se clavó intensa en los ojos negros y aterrorizados del doctor. Sus labios carnosos se curvaron en una cálida sonrisa cuando se inclinó para susurrar sobre los contrarios.

—Al fin he venido para llevarme lo que me pertenece, mi querido. Al fin he venido para llevarle lejos…

Y al sentir la tibia presión de los labios de Johan contra los suyos, cerró los ojos con fuerza y...

—¡Aaaagh!

Se incorporó de sopetón y al instante se cubrió la boca con una mano temblorosa. Notó un revoltijo enfermizo en su estómago y, trastabillando fuera de la cama, se tambaleó hasta el pequeño cuarto de baño para soltar lo poco que había cenado la noche anterior. Tiró de la cadena gimiendo con pesadez y se arrastró hasta el lavabo para lavarse la cara y la boca. Lentamente levantó la cabeza y se miró en el espejo. Sus ojos oscuros, antaño vitales y cargados de visión de futuro, ahora se encontraban hundidos y sin brillo. Se habían vuelto fríos y vacíos: la mirada de un hombre cuyo viaje de vida había dado un brusco giro en torno a una oscuridad que nunca se habría imaginado capaz de pisar.

La sencilla camiseta blanca que llevaba se había pegado a su piel, humedecida por el sudor de la pesadilla. No era la primera vez sufría tales sueños. En realidad, desde que empezó la búsqueda del joven rubio, Kenzô había pasado muchas noches dando vueltas en la cama con un sinfín de imágenes revoltosas en su cabeza; imágenes imprecisas de cuerpos inertes e imágenes de Johan. _Especialmente_ de Johan.

Gruñó de nuevo y con lentitud comenzó a despojarse de su camiseta, revelando un cuerpo que no estaba nada mal para su edad a pesar de que sentía como si hubiera envejecido un millón de años en más o menos doce meses. Sólo tenía treinta y dos años y ya había vivido toda una vida.

 _"Y nos vamos a última hora. Se han encontrado dos cuerpos sin vida en las calles de Munich esta madrugada. La policía todavía no ha resuelto los anteriores asesinatos al azar en la ciudad y el revuelo sigue a la orden del día. Esta mañana, el inspector Weimer ha concedido una rueda de prensa en la que identificaba a las víctimas como a dos jóvenes que podrían haber estado trabajando en la "zona roja". No se conoce el móvil de los asesinatos y la policía evita relacionarlos con la serie de muertes de diversas parejas a lo largo de Alemania…"_

El doctor apagó la televisión, frunciendo el ceño en gesto pensativo. Se encontraba en Munich en ese momento y no le cabía duda de que el asesinato estaba relacionado con el hombre al que perseguía. Se vistió apresuradamente y comenzó a cargar su bolsa con suministros médicos. Torció sus labios en una sonrisa seca ante la idea de seguir siendo un médico a pesar de todo lo que le estaba sucediendo.

Alguna vez había sido considerado el más joven y brillante neurocirujano de Alemania. Un título notable y muy bien reconocido pese a las circunstancias. Había dejado su país natal, Japón, en esperanzas de desarrollar investigaciones y tesis que algún día supondrían grandes avances médicos. Su admisión en el hospital Memorial Eisler bajo el mando del director Heinemann había sido el golpe más afortunado de su vida. Con la ayuda del director, Kenzô había podido llevar adelante su investigación; había dado lo mejor de sí para asegurarse de cumplir las expectativas, desempeñando magníficas y exitosas cirugías en muchos de los pacientes que ingresaban. Durante esa época se enamoró de Eva Heinemann, la única hija del director, y parecía natural que pronto se comprometieran tal y como se esperaba de ellos.

El hospital ganó fama y renombre gracias al trabajo de Tenma. No obstante, siempre fue el Dr. Heinemann quien se apropiaba todo el mérito cuando operaban a un político o a una celebridad. A Tenma no le importaba demasiado. No estaba interesado en la publicidad o la fama. Él disfrutaba genuinamente su trabajo y pasaba horas con sus pacientes, charlando después de cada cirugía y durante su tiempo libre. Se volvió popular entre los internos y era considerado uno de los doctores más bondadosos del hospital. Todo parecía ir bien hasta _ese_ día.

El fatídico día que dio un vuelco irrevocable a su vida.

Suspiró y se cargó la bolsa al hombro. Asegurándose de que su arma estaba cargada y preparada en caso de 'emergencia', la metió en su funda y la escondió con cuidado entre las grandes camisas de cuadros que llevaba dentro. Dejó sobre la mesa el dinero que debía por la noche de alquiler y salió sin llamar la atención, alejándose del edificio y de la pequeña vivienda.

Aunque todavía podía salir a la calle, sabía que tenía que cuidarse de los policías y coches patrulla con los que se cruzara. Después de todo, lo buscaban por "asesinato" y habían difundido una fotografía suya en las pantallas y los periódicos durante el pasado año. No era ninguna sorpresa que algunos le reconocieran; agradecía que todavía nadie hubiera sido suficiente atrevido para informar a las autoridades.

Su estómago rugió cuando un fuerte olor a pan caliente y a café atacó sus sentidos. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo antes de penetrar en la pequeña cafetería. En cosa de minutos se encontraba disfrutando de un buen desayuno que masticaba con cuidado. Su mente, mientras tanto, divagaba en los sucesos de hacía una década.

Acababa de realizar una cirugía a un político de prestigio, otro éxito rotundo que sumó a la lista en su época de pleno apogeo. Como era natural, estaba cansado después de llevar a cabo una operación tan delicada, y sólo pensaba en irse a casa y tomar una larga y necesitada siesta. Por lo menos hasta que se encontró con la mujer que le abriría los ojos ante las inconsistencias sospechosas del hospital.

 _«¡Mi marido llegó aquí antes! ¿¡Por qué no lo atendió primero!? ¡Usted lo dejó morir! ¡Porque no lo atendió primero! ¡Lo dejó MORIR!»_

Habían pasado ya diez años y el dolor y la angustia en las palabras de aquella mujer todavía hacían mella en Tenma. La noticia había sido como un cubo de agua fría que lo dejó estupefacto. Él sólo había cumplido las órdenes del director. ¿Cómo iba a saber quién vino antes o después? Y entonces cayó en la cuenta de que siempre había obedecido las órdenes del director. Las cirugías que él realizaba las elegía el director. ¡Todo lo controlaba el director! ¿¡Cómo había estado tan ciego ante todo aquello!? Y dado que se había ocupado del político, otra vida, la de alguien de a pie, se había perdió.

Y como si la situación no fuera ya lo suficiente mala, Tenma intentó tratar el tema con el director. Había querido averiguar por qué y cómo había sucedido semejante incidente. Quedó devastado cuando el Dr. Heinemann confirmó sus peores temores. El hospital tenía que mirar por su propio beneficio, le dijo el director. No podían permitirse dejar morir a celebridades o políticos en el hospital. Sería una mancha en su impecable historial. En otras palabras, fue gracias a esos políticos que el hospital estuviera prosperando hasta el primer puesto. Ellos financiaron las instalaciones y era justo que recibieran un trato especial.

Tenma quedó atónito con aquella revelación. Su joven corazón, una vez lleno de entusiasmo y con una visión más bien ingenua del campo de la medicina, estaba ahora nublada de desconfianza, miedo y decepción. Había intentado hablar con Eva, esperando que ella supiera comprenderle. Pero, una vez más, su peor miedo se confirmó cuando ella, calmadamente, le respondió…

« _No todas las vidas valen lo mismo, Kenzô_.»

¿Cómo pudo decir eso? ¿Cómo podían ambos devaluar así una vida humana, basándose en el estatus y la riqueza? ¿De verdad eran tan superficiales? ¿Había sido él el estúpido todo ese tiempo? ¿Lo habían usado y conducido según los intereses de otras personas? Le dolía. Le dolía mucho. Saber que habían usado su talento para sus beneficios egoístas fue un duro golpe en su orgullo.

Cuando todavía estaba aturdido por el shock de lo ocurrido, el día finalmente llegó. El día en que plantó cara y desató el giro más inesperado de su vida.

Trajeron dos niños al hospital; un par de mellizos de unos diez años de edad. La niña estaba en estado de shock y no tenía heridas graves. El niño, sin embargo, tenía una herida de bala en la cabeza y estaba en estado crítico. En un principio nadie esperaba que viviera, pero surgieron esperanzas cuando se supo que sería el brillante Doctor Tenma quien tendría al chico a cargo. En investigaciones ulteriores se descubrió que los niños eran hijos de Michael Liebert, un Asesor de Comercio de la Alemania Oriental que había huido hacía un tiempo a la Alemania Occidental junto a su familia. Habían aparecido en las noticias unos días atrás, por lo que Tenma los reconoció enseguida.

Estaba vestido y preparado para llevar a cabo la operación del muchacho cuando, de pronto, un médico lo llamó diciendo que el director le daba órdenes de atender de inmediato otra cirugía; esta vez se trataba del alcalde de Düsseldorf. Vacilante, a punto de volver a la costumbre de seguir órdenes sin cuestionárselas, el recuerdo del llanto agudo de la mujer irrumpió en su memoria y lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Le hizo recordar cuán falso y corrupto era el mundo que le rodeaba.

Apretó los dientes y, manteniéndose firme, le dijo que hiciera saber al director que no tenía intención de abandonar la operación del chico.

Poca idea tenía de que su decisión se convertiría en el catalizador de una caída en espiral incontrolada.

Johan Liebert vivió; el Alcalde murió. Las repercusiones fueron interminables para Tenma: perdió su posición como Jefe de Cirugía, su compromiso con Eva se rompió y, más importante, la razón para la que había venido a Alemania en primer lugar: su proyecto de investigación. Todo se fue por el desagüe porque desobedeció una orden de Heinemann. Era injusto y él lo sabía. Sin nadie con quien hablar, desahogó sus frustraciones y su ira con la única persona que podía escucharle.

 _Johan._

El chico al que había salvado la vida. El chico que supuestamente estaba en coma en el momento de su monólogo; y que, después, se convertiría en el responsable de los asesinatos del director y de sus socios. Y ahora, diez años después… en el de muchos, muchos más. ¿Cuándo iba a acabar ese interminable círculo de violencia?

Se puso en pie y pagó su desayuno. Sonrió con amabilidad a la mujer del mostrador y sacó algo de dinero de su billetera. Automáticamente, por respuesta condicionada, se puso tenso cuando la puerta sonó para dar paso a dos agentes de policía. Tenma apretó los dientes y discretamente apartó la mirada de los hombres, que ahora charlaban. Parecía que estaban fuera de servicio, pero no pensaba tomar ningún riesgo. Dejó el efectivo sobre la barra e hizo una rápida reverencia a la señora, indicándole que se quedara con el cambio, para después salir de allí lo más rápida e indiferentemente posible.

Una vez fuera del edificio y de vuelta a la calle, soltó el aire en un suspiro de alivio y comenzó su trayecto hacia el lugar de la reciente matanza. Tendría que preguntar a algunos vecinos si habían visto algún hombre sospechoso rondando por aquella zona en los últimos días. Tenma casi rió ante la palabra 'sospechoso'. Johan parecía cualquier cosa menos eso. Era capaz de entrar en una habitación y encandilar con su encanto hasta a un bebé si así lo necesitaba.

 _¿Y qué hay de ti?_ Se burló una pequeña voz en su conciencia. _Podría encandilarte con la misma facilidad, ¿no es así?_

"No... no, no puede". Contestó Tenma mientras cruzaba la calle, perdiendo un poco el aliento. "Soy inmune a su encanto. No le dejaré ganarme así."

 _¿Entonces cómo explicarías tus últimos sueños, eh? Explícame el motivo de esa mirada en sus ojos, de la forma en que te sonríe, de su manera de llamarte; lleno de anhelo y deseo…_

"Cállate. ¡Cállate!", repuso, exasperado. Era consciente de cuán ruborizado estaba a causa de la verdad escondida en las palabras de su mente. ¿Por qué sus últimos sueños de repente habían comenzado a salirse de lo habitual? Normalmente, su cabeza se llenaba al azar de imágenes de cadáveres y también de Johan, por supuesto, pero nada parecido a… _esto_. Apretó los puños y bajó la cabeza, manteniendo la mirada concienzudamente lejos de la de cualquier persona. En las últimas noches se había dado cuenta del grado de intimidad que estaban alcanzando las escenas de sus sueños. Por un lado, no sólo tenía que arreglárselas para matar a Johan; sino que además el joven parecía tener algo más que llano interés en el doctor. Y, además del considerable agravante que suponía tener a Johan encariñado, Tenma había notado que el intento del rubio por besarle en los labios casi había llegado a buen puerto la noche pasada. Tenma estaba seguro de que, de hecho, Johan lo había conseguido.

¿Entonces por qué no lo rechazó? ¿Dónde estaba el esperado escalofrío de disgusto ante la idea de permitir a otro hombre… lo que es más, a Johan… tocarle tan íntimamente? ¿Por qué, en lugar de eso, su ritmo cardíaco se aceleraba? ¿Por qué, de repente, su boca estaba seca? ¿Por qué sus manos temblaban?

Se detuvo en medio de una calle poco concurrida y trató de reunir la voluntad para recomponerse de aquellos pensamientos crispantes. Su cabeza comenzó a martillearle de un modo parecido a un principio de jaqueca y por un momento el mundo pareció rebobinarse frente a sus ojos. Trató de recordar qué había dicho el anciano sobre la aparente obsesión de Johan con él.

« _Le está buscando, Dr. Tenma. Para él, usted es más que el médico que le salvó la vida… No podía dejar de hablar sobre usted_ …»

Una obsesión, ¿eh?

Tenma dio un leve resoplido y continuó su camino. A veces era difícil decir quién estaba obsesionado con quién. Ahora era él quien perseguía al joven. Cada uno de sus pensamientos, tanto en vigilia como en sueños, parecían estar llenos del nombre y de la imagen de Johan. En todo caso, lo que más le asustaban eran sus sentimientos enmarañados. Sólo había algo que sabía con certeza; y era que, aunque odiaba al asesino al que perseguía, también amaba con fervor al joven de alma torturada.

La tarde cayó temprano en Munich y, una vez más, Tenma Kenzô se encontraba vagando por las calles, con una tenue luz cayendo sobre sus hombros. Sus esfuerzos para encontrar información sobre las víctimas no habían dado fruto. Ninguno de los vecinos había sabido indicarle coincidencia alguna con la descripción de Johan que Tenma les había dado. El médico ya estaba al borde de perder la paciencia.

Oteó las luces de neón que le daban la bienvenida a la puerta de una pequeña taberna y decidió entrar. Caminó derecho hacia la barra y pidió la bebida más fuerte que tuvieran. Su mente se volvió a volcar en pensamientos sobre los posibles próximos movimientos de Johan; adónde iría y cuándo. Hasta el momento, el desplazamiento del joven parecía estar tomando rumbo hacia las afueras de Alemania. Si Tenma no se equivocaba, estaba seguro de que Johan los estaba conduciendo hacia el país vecino, Checoslovaquia.

Genial. Simplemente genial.

Apuró su bebida e hizo señas para que le trajeran otra, cuando una suave voz lo detuvo en su gesto.

—¿Doc... Doctor Tenma?

Kenzô sabía beber bastante bien y estaba seguro de que después de un solo chupito de vodka todavía estaba suficientemente sobrio para reconocerla. Aquella hermosa cabellera rubia sólo podía pertenecer a una persona.

—¿A...Anna? —la llamó en voz baja, sorprendido. Se avergonzó de que su voz hubiera sonado parecida a un ronquido grave.

La chica rió con suavidad y se acomodó en un taburete junto a él. —No le importa si me uno a usted, ¿verdad? —preguntó cortésmente, sonriéndole otra vez.

Tenma sintió sus mejillas arder y él mismo se reprendió por experimentar una sensación tan fuerte por una chica a la que sólo veía como una hermana menor. Anna Liebert era la hermana melliza del hombre que él estaba buscando; salvo porque el rubio de su pelo era algo más oscuro y, por supuesto, por el hecho de que era una mujer, ella y Johan eran como una misma imagen dividida en dos.

 _No... sus ojos son diferentes_ , concluyó Tenma en su fuero interno, mientras pedía algo menos fuerte para ella. Los ojos de Anna eran mucho más cálidos y amables; al contrario que los de Johan, de profundidad fría y calculadora. Anna era más humana que su hermano y Tenma estaba eternamente agradecido por ello. Aunque el objetivo de Anna también era encontrar a su hermano y matarlo, Tenma todavía era muy reticente a dejarla cargar con dicha tarea por su cuenta. No podría soportar perder a una persona tan preciada como lo era Anna en las despiadadas manos de su hermano. Era alguien importante para él.

—¿En qué está pensado? —preguntó ella en voz baja, mientras tomaba un sorbo de su cóctel de cereza y mango.

Tenma dejó de mirar al vacío, notando distraídamente que Anna estaba excepcionalmente hermosa aquella noche –luciendo un sencillo vestido de flores estampadas y una chaqueta ligera marrón claro– para centrarse en la bebida que tenía delante.

—Estoy sorprendido de encontrarte aquí, eso es todo —respondió en voz baja—. Pensaba que estabas en Düsseldorf...

—Pero no hay nada para mí en Düsseldorf —contestó ella rápidamente—. Si quiero matar a Johan, tendré que empezar a pensar como él, ¿no cree, doctor?

—¿Entonces me has seguido?

—He estado siguiéndole todo este tiempo —dijo ella enigmáticamente, con una sonrisa acorde que el japonés no pasó por alto. De nuevo, se encontró mirándola sin remedio, apenas consciente de los ligeros zumbidos de su cerebro, a la par que intentaba convencerse de que no estaba borracho ni empezaba a estarlo.

—Debes haber oído sobre el asesinato de esta mañana —comentó con un asentimiento mientras le servían otra copa—. ¿Crees que Johan tiene algo que ver?

Anna se encogió un poco de hombros antes de capturar los ojos negros del médico para mirar en ellos con intensidad. —¿Qué es lo que de verdad piensa, doctor Tenma? ¿Cree que mi hermano está detrás de esto? ¿Qué motivo podría tener?

Azul. Eran un infinito mar azul. Aquellos ojos resultaban fascinantes si uno se quedaba mirándolos el tiempo suficiente. Johan y Anna: realmente eran un hermoso par de mellizos.

Dios, su cabeza dolía.

—Quiere que lo siga —respondió con voz ronca—. Él disfruta de esto. Burlándose de mí... provocándome… usando las muertes como cebo para atraerme...

Anna se inclinó para acercarse. Sus ojos se mostraban ahora más agudos, llenos de interés y curiosidad. —¿No le parece muy inteligente de su parte, doctor Tenma? Seguro que Johan sabe que un día usted lo encontrará y lo matará...

—Es demasiado peligroso para ti estar aquí, Anna —intentó decir con firmeza—. Quiero que regreses a Düsseldorf y te quedes con el doctor...

Pero un repentino dolor fuerte y adormecedor se extendió por su cabeza, arrancándole un quejido. Anna jadeó con preocupación y sus manos lo alcanzaron antes de que se desplomara. —¿Doctor Tenma? ¿Doctor Tenma? —lo llamó ansiosamente.

Pero mientras caía inconsciente, todo lo que Kenzô pudo hacer fue pensar en lo hermosa que había sido la sonrisa de Anna…

* * *

Tenma emitió desde el fondo de su garganta un gemido grave y gutural. Se sentía aletargado y pesado en extremo; un efecto común de estar sin duda alguna…

 _Drogado._

Mierda. ¿Cuándo había ocurrido? Lo último que recordaba o que al menos pensaba que podía recordar fue haber tomado una copa con Anna en el bar. Y ahora… ¿dónde demonios estaba? A juzgar por la comodidad, estaba seguro de que yacía sobre las sábanas de una cama. Intentó despegar los párpados, sintiéndolos pesados Cuando lo logró, miró a su alrededor con ojos vidriosos. Estaba en una habitación pequeña. Los únicos muebles que la decoraban eran una sola mesa y una silla. Había una puerta que conducía a lo que, supuso, era el cuarto de baño; una veta de luz se filtraba por la fina ranura al final de la puerta. La puerta a la derecha conducía, sin ninguna duda, a la salida. Por un momento, Tenma barajó la idea de escapar de su prisión tan rápido como fuera posible.

Pero cuando su mirada se topó con un bolso y un abrigo descuidados sobre la silla suspiró aliviado, advirtiendo que seguramente estaba en la habitación que había alquilado Anna. Se obligó a relajarse, pero de inmediato parpadeó en confusión; a su izquierda, sus dedos habían topado con algo peludo y suave, sedoso al tacto.

Era una peluca. Una peluca rubia oscura como el cabello de Anna. ¿Significaba eso que siempre había llevado algo así? Pero, ¿para qué?

« _He estado siguiéndole_ …»

¡Maldición! ¡Por supuesto! Debería haberlo sabido desde el momento en que esas palabras salieron de la boca de la 'chica'. Anna no estaba allí. Anna no podía haberlo seguido hasta allí. Había prometido quedarse en Düsseldorf hasta su regreso, y ella no desacataría deliberadamente sus órdenes, ¿verdad? Intentó levantar la mano tan rápido como pudo para alcanzar su arma. Su respiración se agitaba por momentos; su corazón empezaba a latir más fuerte y rápido mientras su mirada enfocaba la puerta que conducía al baño. El agua había dejado de correr y Tenma supo que, sin ninguna duda, la persona que estaba buscando se encontraba detrás de esa puerta.

Lenta y cautelosamente comenzó a abrirse. Tenma sintió que su boca se secaba, sus ojos se agrandaban y su corazón se detenía esperando lo inevitable. Y muy pronto, de pie contra el pálido resplandor de la luz del baño, estaba Johan Liebert con nada menos que una pistola –la pistola de Tenma– apuntando directamente a la frente del médico.

 _Oh Dios, voy a morir_ , fue el primer pensamiento irracional que inundó la mente de Tenma antes de notar que, primero, Johan parecía estar sonriendo (si se podía llamar sonrisa a esa caprichosa curva en sus labios) y, segundo, que el joven no llevaba nada encima salvo un bóxer negro, muy contrastante con su piel lisa y pálida. Tenma tragó grueso e intentó no fijarse demasiado en lo bien formado y fuerte que se veía Johan en su desnudez. Bajo aquellos trajes caros de diseño se hallaba el cuerpo de un hombre que a todas luces sabía cuidarse. De repente Tenma se sintió viejo y en baja forma en comparación con el hombre atractivo que tenía enfrente. Sacudió la cabeza y apretó los puños con fuerza, cerrando los ojos en un intento de conservar la sangre fría.

—Adelante, hazlo —le instó—. Mátame y demos esto por terminado.

Ésta, definitivamente, no era la forma que había planeado para que todo sucediera, se dijo Tenma, mientras contenía el aliento y esperaba el sonido del gatillo. Moriría, y el objetivo de deshacerse del monstruo que él mismo había devuelto a la vida se haría pedazos. Se preguntó qué clase de droga había puesto en su bebida y con qué estrategia…

—El barman fue bastante servicial cuando le avisé de que usted se pasaría por allí —comentó Johan en tono calmo, como si el médico se hubiese hecho la pregunta en voz alta. Su voz sonaba ahora más cerca; Tenma volvió a abrir los ojos, buscándole. La figura del rubio se cernía sobre la cama a pocos centímetros de él. La pistola seguía apuntándole al pecho, pero Johan había adoptado una expresión ilegible y ahora le miraba desapasionadamente. —Le conté que un amigo iba a venir a matarme y dijo que me ayudaría a deshacerme de usted. Por supuesto, le dije que no lo hiciera y le sugerí que vertiera una pequeña dosis de droga en su bebida. Es insípida, inodora y tiene la cualidad de matar en menos de dos minutos si se ingiere a la ligera. Usted es médico, debería saber de qué hablo.

Tenma lo sabía bien, pero permaneció en un silencio obstinado. Se limitó a jadear y sacudirse al sentir el cañón de la pistola presionando contra su pecho. Johan estaba ahora inclinado sobre él, y sus ojos centelleaban de curiosidad mientras procedía a deshacer los botones de la camisa del médico. Los ojos de Tenma se abrieron con incredulidad y su mente comenzó a protestar por lo que le estaba sucediendo, pero su cuerpo se negaba a cooperar. Apenas podía mover las manos, por lo que sus intentos de apartar a Johan fueron en balde. El joven tenía ventaja. Una vez desabrochados los botones, la sonrisa de Johan se amplió, desprendiendo la camisa de Tenma para revelar el ancho tórax del mayor.

—Respira muy deprisa, mi querido Doctor Tenma —dijo en un suave ronroneo, presionando el cañón del arma contra un pezón tenso y sensible—. ¿Esto le excita?

Tenma abrió la boca para gritar que toda aquella situación era una locura; pero, en lugar de eso, un pequeño y casi patético jadeo escapó de sus labios cuando sintió el frío acero acariciando sus pezones, ahora duros y erguidos. Soportando una vergüenza cada vez mayor, Tenma sólo pudo cerrar los ojos y apretar los dientes mientras comenzaba a sentir que otra parte de su anatomía respondía a lo que estaba sucediendo. Intentó pensar en algo desagradable para controlar su creciente erección, pero Johan no parecía querer que eso ocurriera.

—Está excitado —dijo Johan con un ligero asombro, deslizando el arma por el torso fornido del doctor—. Nunca había visto algo así. Es verdaderamente fascinante.

 _Qué bien poder ofrecerte este pequeño espectáculo_ , pensó Tenma, hostil, antes de sacudirse ligeramente al sentir el bulto de sus pantalones aumentando de tamaño. Cerró los ojos y rezó con fervor para que el rubio no fuera más lejos, pero, a su pesar, tuvo que escuchar otro 'oh' de sorpresa cuando la boca de la pistola comenzó un lento pero meticuloso trayecto, subiendo y bajando por la extensión de su falo. El bulto continuó creciendo hasta hacerse más que evidente y, para empeorar el panorama, una mancha pequeña y húmeda se hizo visible en su ropa.

 _Si aprieta el gatillo... Si aprieta el gatillo aquí... ¡Oh, Dios...!_

Emitió un suave gemido cuando Johan se sentó sobre él a horcajadas para apretarse deliberadamente contra la notoria erección del médico. El rubio se acercó: sus ojos se habían oscurecido con una emoción que Tenma era incapaz de describir.

 _Es como en mi sueño_ , pensó el doctor, con su corazón latiendo ferozmente al mirar los labios de Johan. _Va a… va a…_

—¿Alguna vez se ha preguntado como sería afrontar su mayor miedo, doctor? —preguntó con suavidad, acariciando el rostro del mayor con su cálido aliento— ¿Qué se siente al saber que morirá en cuestión de segundos?

Tenma escuchó el sonido del gatillo y sintió el cañón presionando contra su sien; los labios de Johan se encontraron con los suyos, semi-abiertos, en un beso fogoso. El doctor abrió los ojos como platos mientras, desesperadamente, trataba de sobrellevar de la mejor forma posible sus emociones contrapuestas: por un lado, la pistola estaba destinada a estallar en cualquier momento y enviar sus sesos a volar por todo el ancho de la cama; por otro lado, los labios de Johan, con un distintivo sabor a menta, hacían en los sentidos del mayor unos estragos radicalmente opuestos. Quiso protestar y empujar lejos al menor, pero, para su disgusto, sintió sus propios labios dando paso a la lengua invasiva de Johan. Buscó enredar su tibio apéndice con el de Tenma y se deleitó en la aceptación que el mayor le concedió.

Alguien gimió y Tenma no sabría decir quién, pero lo que sí sabía era que aquél beso estaba haciendo con él algo que nunca creyó posible. La idea de morir a la vez que experimentaba un acto tan íntimo fue suficiente para que todo su traicionero cuerpo respondiese al morbo de la situación. Sabía que Johan lo estaba disfrutando; la erección del joven era ahora un duro bulto contra el abdomen de Tenma. Sintió una humedad tibia contra su torso y supo que el rubio ya goteaba tan ansiosamente como él.

 _Oh, Dios… para, por favor…_

Pero ninguno estaba dispuesto a detener aquel beso que se hacía más profundo mientras sus lenguas se disputaban el dominio. Tenma cerró los ojos y se arqueó hacia Johan, rogándole por liberar sus partes inferiores de la creciente presión que comenzaba a ser dolorosa. Estaba a punto de estallar, y si Johan no lo liberaba pronto…

—Aaah… —Johan gimió despacio y de mala gana se alejó de él, dejando un fino rastro de saliva entre sus labios hinchados. Se sentó en posición vertical. Sus ojos, todavía ilegibles, eran ahora de un azul tan oscuro que casi parecía púrpura al tenue resplandor de la habitación. Observó con languidez al hombre que yacía agitado frente a él y después se puso en pie con la misma parsimonia. Tenma no pudo retener un gemido de desilusión, y se reprendió en su fuero interno por hacer la angustia tan evidente.

Sin embargo, para su asombro, Johan se deshizo de sus bóxers y reveló su miembro del todo erecto a la vista del doctor. Sonrió otra vez y elevó el arma hacia su rostro antes de apuntar de lleno a la erección del médico.

—Quíteselos usted mismo, doctor —dijo en voz baja, persuasivo—. Sus manos ya deben de poder moverse como siempre.

—No… —estuvo a punto de decir "no puedo", pero el sonido amenazante del gatillo consiguió que Tenma alzara sus manos temblorosas para desabrocharse los pantalones oscuros. Deslizó la prenda por sus caderas al darse cuenta de que ya podía moverse un poco mejor. La idea de escapar o al menos luchar por el arma volvió a su mente, pero todavía se sentía un poco aletargado y sabía que Johan no dudaría en apretar el gatillo a la menor señal de resistencia. Se sintió humillado y avergonzado de lo que estaba haciendo. No podía creer que estuviera permitiendo a Johan destruirle tan fácilmente. Iba a perder la cabeza si continuaba atormentándolo de aquella manera.

—Tóquese, doctor —ordenó el más joven con la misma voz monótona, que no dejaba lugar a réplicas. Pero Tenma percibió el impaciente temblor en la voz del rubio cuando liberó su excitación al aire frío de la habitación—. Vamos… Hágalo.

El doctor apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos mientras sus dedos temblorosos se cernían entorno al grueso de su sexo. Sintió que sus mejillas se acaloraban al percibir que Johan observaba cada movimiento. Comenzó a acariciarse suavemente, sintiendo las gruesas venas palpitar contra sus dedos. Un gemido contenido de placer escapó de sus labios y su mano se manchó de unas densas gotas de líquido pre-seminal.

—Más deprisa —ordenó del mismo modo tajante, a lo que Tenma sólo pudo obedecer. Su mano se volvió en un borrón al moverse más y más rápido. Muy pronto el pensamiento de Johan observándole y cualquier otro se desvanecieron de su mente; su atención y su ser entero se concentraban en el placer que él mismo se estaba brindando. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y comenzó a gemir; sus caderas se arquearon sobre la cama mientras su polla se hinchaba en su mano. Apenas consciente del grito de satisfacción que profirió, se derramó con dureza al alcanzar su orgasmo. Los espesos chorros de semen que liberó salpicaron la pared cercana y se esparcieron en sus muslos y abdomen. Se derrumbó sobre la cama, agotado. Sintió cómo el placer lentamente se desvanecía y dejaba paso a un sentimiento de vergüenza tan grande que lo hacía querer romper en llanto.

Para su consternación y disgusto, notó el sabor de algo salado en sus mejillas y supo que, de hecho, estaba llorando. Pero el repentino tacto de unos labios contra su mejilla y la sensación de la cálida lengua que le lamía las lágrimas hicieron que gimiera en voz baja.

—Doctor Tenma, mi querido —susurró Johan con gentileza mientras sus brazos estrechaban el cuerpo del mayor en un abrazo sorpresivamente tierno—. Es una persona verdaderamente increíble. Por eso debe ser _usted_ quien me mate cuando llegue el momento.

Besó otra vez al doctor, moviendo sus caderas con suavidad antes de soltar su cintura para pasar las manos por debajo de las rodillas del mayor. Los ojos de Tenma de abrieron, horrorizados, al sentir sus piernas en alto y cobrar consciencia de lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Comenzó a mover rápidamente la cabeza mientras sus lágrimas no cesaban de derramarse. Se quedó mirando al joven, rogando en silencio a sus sonrientes ojos azules.

—No… —gruñó débil pero fervientemente—… Por favor… Por favor, no… no me hagas esto… Johan… por favor… ¡AAAAAAARRGGHHH!

El dolor era insoportable. Le cegaba y le aturdía la mente. Tenma sintió que la gruesa extensión del falo de Johan le desgarraba el recto al adentrarse profundamente en él. Echó la cabeza atrás y sus manos volaron con desesperación hasta los brazos del joven. Johan no hizo caso de los gritos y súplicas que le rogaban que se detuviera. En lugar de eso, el rubio tomó y absorbió de Tenma todo cuanto pudo, deslizándose dentro y fuera más y más rápido. Pasó por alto el fino rastro de sangre emergente de una herida en su brazo. El sonido de los gritos y los quejidos de Tenma eran música para sus oídos. Hundió el rostro en el cuello del médico y su lengua lamió el sudor que se había acumulado sobre su enrojecida piel. Su respiración era cada vez más entrecortada e irregular a medida que se sentía llegar al final. Se incorporó y levantó un poco más las piernas del doctor.

La embestida fue especialmente honda; escuchó los gritos de dolor de Tenma convertirse en gemidos de intenso placer. Johan sonrió con ese cambio y continuó empujándose hasta aquel punto sensible una y otra vez, hasta que sintió al médico tensándose en torno a él. Trató de no componer una mueca de dolor cuando las uñas del doctor se clavaron con violencia en la carne de sus brazos mientras se corría entre sus torsos. Los músculos internos del médico se apretaban alrededor del sexo de Johan y el hombre no pudo contenerse por más tiempo. Con un potente grito de placer se derramó dentro de Tenma, con fuerza, sintiendo su polla hinchada y liberando densos chorros de esperma en respuesta a la eyaculación del mayor.

Cayeron de nuevo sobre la cama, con sus cuerpos humedecidos en sudor, agitados y jadeantes por la intensidad de sus orgasmos. Ninguno podía decir nada. Cerraron los ojos y dejaron que sus pensamientos fuesen recomponiéndose hasta cobrar alguna forma coherente.

Las lágrimas habían cesado hacía rato. Tenma miró hacia la ventana sin ver realmente nada, absorbiendo en su fondo el líquido que goteaba dentro, caliente y espeso. Su resolución de matar a Johan se avivó todavía más cuando sintió al joven retirándose lentamente de su entrada; cerró los ojos, soportando un escozor punzante, preguntándose por qué se sentía tan extrañamente despojado con la nueva falta de calor. No se movió cuando escuchó a Johan dirigirse al baño para ducharse. Tampoco hizo ningún intento de alcanzar la pistola, que ahora descansaba inofensiva a pocos centímetros en el suelo.

Todo lo que tenía que hacer era recogerla y disparar al hombre que lo había humillado de aquella forma. Pero en lo más hondo de su mente, Tenma sabía que no era el momento adecuado. Había algo mucho más allá; había algo de Johan que él quería, que _necesitaba_ saber, y matarlo allí mismo no resolvería nada.

La puerta del baño se abrió y Johan se dejó ver, ahora vestido con un elegante traje marrón claro. Pasó los dedos por sus despeinados mechones platinados antes de sonreír cálidamente al médico que yacía sobre la cama.

—Espero no haber destruido su determinación, mi querido Doctor Tenma —dijo, sereno, mientras caminaba hacia la cama. Acercándose, lamió los labios del doctor con dulzura y después susurró en su oído con gravedad: —Venga por mí. Búsqueme. Y cuando por fin yo encuentre el lugar donde debo estar… usted me encontrará a mí. Entonces verá cuánto ha crecido el monstruo en mi interior.

Y con esas palabras crípticas, Johan Liebert salió de la habitación, dejando de nuevo a Kenzô Tenma solo con sus demonios.

* * *

—…Ciento diecinueve…

 _"_ — _Y tras veinte años negándose a ocupar su posición como cabeza, el hombre más rico del Estado, Hans Georg Schuwald, hizo su aparición entre una completa ronda de aplausos…"_

—…Doscientos tres…

Se desplomó en el suelo, exhausto, mirando al techo. Sus ropas estaban empapadas en sudor. Hacer flexiones a primera hora de la mañana era saludable, pero más tarde resultaba una pequeña tortura para el cuerpo.

 _"_ — _Incluso sentado en su silla de ruedas, Shuwald ofrecía un aspecto saludable y despierto…"_

Se incorporó rápidamente, clavando sus ojos en la pantalla de la televisión con interés y curiosidad por las imágenes que emitían del susodicho multimillonario.

 _"_ — _Y dio una impresión favorable a todos los hombres de negocios presentes…"_

Sus facciones se tornaron en una mirada fría cuando vio a ese hombre alto y guapo, inocuo, pero lo suficientemente visible en el fondo.  
Un mes. Había pasado un mes desde el incidente en la habitación del hotel. Un mes de esconder su vergüenza y humillación a otros. Un mes de noches sin descanso y sueños torturados; un mes intentando llenar un vacío cada vez más grande en su corazón que jamás se sanaría.

Las manos de Tenma se apretaron en su regazo cuando la cabeza del hombre se volteó. Sus fríos ojos azules y esa condenada sonrisa amable dibujada en su rostro, todavía juvenil, se encontraron con los del médico. Su sonrisa pareció volverse más amplia y Tenma pudo sentir las garras del miedo y la ira hirviendo parejos en su corazón.

 _"_ — _Y la próxima noticia…"_

 _Voy a matarte_ , juró, retomando sus flexiones con mayor intensidad. _Te mataré, Johan, y me desharé al fin de ese mal que está creciendo en ti y en mí._

 _Lo prometo…_


End file.
